The Sex Olympics
by BlondeBlade
Summary: Draco's boasting seems to have Harry in a fix. Can he match up to this erotic competition or will someone else be crowned king of sexual prowess! Heavy Slash


Disclaimer : I own nothing but my perverted mind ;)

**The Sex Olympics**

**Chapter 1: The Challenge.**

Six men sat in the Room of Requirement all drinking and laughing merrily.

'We are gathered here today,' said Harry, in his most pompous voice, causing everyone to stifle their laughs, 'to celebrate my darling Draco's birthday.'

Harry, Severus, Sirius , Blaise and Seamus all raised their glasses to an excited Draco.

'How about a speech, Draco.' Said Blaise.

'Urm, thank you for coming and if my presents aren't good enough I shall hex you all into oblivion,' Draco said with his sweetest smile. All the others laughed. It was typical Draco when he dropped his mask amongst his friends.

After making his way through his hoards of presents, a slightly tipsy Draco started boasting loudly to Seamus and Sirius, about his sex life with Harry. Harry groaned and covered his face with his hand as Severus and Blaise snickered into their drinks as Draco said loudly,

'Honestly, he's got the biggest cock I have ever seen.'

'Well you obviously haven't seen Sev's.' Sirius replies, winking at Severus. It was his turn to mentally cringe while the other two laughed at him.

'Eewww, of course not, he's my god father and old.' Draco shuddered.

'Watch yourself brat.' Severus growled. Draco waved the threat off and continued, much to Harry's dismay.

'Harry is such a sex-fiend with ah-maze-ing stamina. And his co- uh equipment must be Hogwarts biggest secret this side of the centur- mmm"

Seamus and Sirius giggled as Harry kissed Draco quiet.

'Hey Dray, how about we head back now?' Harry asked hopefully.

'No.' Draco said flatly. 'I want to prove to these two how much of a sex god you are.'

'Yeah, show us what your made of H-Harry.' Snorted Blaise, barely containing his laughter with Severus still smirking behind him.

'Then I propose,' cries Seamus, ' a competition of sexual prowess.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Cried Draco. 'Like a sort of Olympic Games thingy.'

'NO, No. Absolutely not. I refuse. Draco love, you don't know what you're talking about.' Harry said desperately, and then added in a whisper, 'you'll regret this in the morning.' Then the voice that he really didn't need to hear came gliding silkily out of the shadows to purposefully rub him up the wrong way and throw all rationality out of the nearest convenient window.

'Scared Potter.' Said Snape, smirking at him.

'You wish, Snape. Bring it on.'

'Oh I will, as you so eloquently put it, 'bring it on', Potter. I propose we find ourselves some impartial judges...'

'Sev, you can't be serious.' Sirius admonished. Severus carried on,

'... and hold the first Sex Olympics here in a fortnight. The holidays is an exillent time to do it as some of us may need to recover afterwards.'

He sent a pointed look at Sirius who shivered with anticipation.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry ran down the corridor looking for his 'judges'. He grumbled to himself. Why on earth had he agreed to this. Damn Snape and his seducing prowess. At last he spotted them.

'Hermione! Ginny!' He called. They turned around and stared at him questioningly as he stood for a moment trying to catch his breath.

'What's up Harry?' asked Hermione, starting to get worried as Harry wheezed. 'Is there anything wrong?'

'No, not really.' Harry managed to get out. ' I was just wondering if you would be able to help me with something.

After a few minutes of feeble explaining, in which Hermione started to look more and more dangerous, Harry was sending his best kicked-puppies-always-need-a-hug-better look at his two friends feeling slightly desperate.

'Let me get this straight,' said Hermione darkly. 'You want Gin and I to be judges at, what is basically, a homosexual orgy?'

'Yes?' Harry squeaked.

'Alright then.' Said Hermione, with a big grin on her face. _Cow, she was having me on._ Harry grinned back.

'It would be our pleasure.' Gin winked.

'Oh and could you guys come up with the...ahem..._events_, please?' Harry scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

'Sure thing Harry,' and they left giggling to themselves.

'What am I doing?' Harry groaned inwardly.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading will update in a week(ish) as I am away.

Be nice it is only my first fic

BLADE


End file.
